Theater of Doom
Theater of Doom is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the forty-first episode overall in the series. Premise The Crystal Cove Haunted Historical Society performs reenactments of Crystal Cove history every year. During a rehearsal for this year's production, a specter resembling one of the props scares off the cast and crew members. Vincent Van Ghoul, called upon to take over production, finds the set destroyed and calls in Mystery Incorporated, who become the new cast and crew for the play. Meanwhile, Pericles instructs Brad and Judy to steal the Planispheric Disk back from the gang. Synopsis Mr. LeFranc is on a stage talking about how the town was once saved by Friar Serra and his donkey Porto. Doogle McGuiness is there to play the Friar in the play. As the director introduces the concept of the play, he shows how they have a box with the original Friar in it. The Friar apparently comes to life and attacks them. The next night, Daphne, along with Shaggy and Scooby, help sneak Fred and Nova in her house. While they're doing that, Shaggy recieves a text from Van Ghoul who laments the destruction of the play and talks them into helping. They meet George Avocados who now has to work as a janitor. Pericles talks to Brad and Judy and tells them they must get the disk back from the gang. Van Ghoul talks to the gang and convinces them to do the play in the absence of the intended cast. Velma goes off to research Friar Serra and runs into his mummy. Velma runs away from it and almost gets caught when the mummy grabs her. Van Ghoul talks to the mayor who tells him that Valdesh Helgenjew will be here to see the play. The gang looks around for clues and finds a trail of some sort of material in the basement and runs into Doogle who warns them away. They then see the mummy again who warns them not to tell the story because it might awaken Nibiru. The gang prepares for the play anyway and they put on the play as scheduled. The mummy appears and chases Shaggy. After the chase, they find out it was Avocados who was trying to find a diamond once stolen by his father. They then find out Avocados was the SECOND mummy of Serra. The gang returns to the basement after the play to find the mummy of Serra waiting for them. This time the Mummy comes to life and tells them the truth of how the old Crystal Cove sank into the sea. It was his donkey Porto who did it. When Serra's group had encountered the conquistador, he told them about the curse and left behind two disk peices before running away. Serra's mystery solving group tried to figure out the mystery of what the disk was but became obsessed with it instead of solving the mystery. Eventually the dark power of the disk caused Porto to go mad and set explosive charges that caused part of the town to sink into the sea. Porto was eaten by alligators when he tried to leave town with one of the disk pieces. Serra issues one last warning before crumbling to dust: Heed the warning of the alligators: The Dog dies! Cast and characters ;Credit errors * Doogle McGuiness is miscredited as "Doogle McGinnis". * Not really an error, but Valdesh Helgenjew is simply credited as "Helgenjew". * Friar Serra is credited as "Mummy Friar Serra" so it is hard to tell if it is giving credit for George's disguise, the real ghost, or, more likely, both. Villains * Mummy of Friar Serra/George Avocados * Friar Gabriello Serra Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** Haunted Historical Society theater *** The Donkey That Saved Crystal Cove ** City Hall ** Destroido Corp. *** Mr. E's lair Continuity * This episode reveals that the diamond stolen by Theodore Avocados was never recovered, in spite of what Mayor Jones said in The Secret Of The Ghost Rig, that its recovery would make up for the revenue stream lost because of the exposure of the Ghost Truck as a fake. He could have been lying for his own political advantage. * The heckler's taunt during the play gives evidence that Crystal Cove is on the Pacific coast. * Friar Serra's statement of "Heed the warning of the alligators" is a reference to the hotel sign in Gatorsburg, when some of the letters lit up reading "The dog dies!" in The Creeping Creatures. * The disk piece hidden in the cheese was found there over a century later. (The Hodag of Horror). Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on February 11, 2013. * This episode will air in France on April 15 on Cartoon Network France. * This is the second appearance of Doogle McGuiness after Grim Judgement, and he was also a suspect in that episode too. * The flashback shows Porto with barrels marked "TNT," an anachronism since that explosive was not invented until long after his time. (Gunpowder kegs could have been used). * Van Ghoul's name is misspelled "Van Ghool" on the banner announcing the play. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * According to Velma's tour speech in Beware The Beast From Below, a garrison of Spanish conquistadors vanished from the coast in 1630, and the missionary town vanished into the sea in 1765. How could monks whose lives were contemporary with the latter event meet a conquistador from the former, when the two events were separated by more than 130 years? * The pieces of the Planispheric Disk that appear in the flashback both have "U" shapes marked on them, but one of the pieces with a "U" shape was found in the galleon in the mountains, not underwater in the ruined city. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set to be released June 18, 2013.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Scooby-Doo-Mystery-Incorporated-Season-2-Part-2/18182 Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes